He Feedeth Among the Lilies
|season=1 |number=15 |image=File:He Feedeth Among the Lilies title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 30, 1989 |writer=Tom Lazarus |director=George Bloomfield |previous=Dust to Dust |next=The Prodigal Son }} "He Feedeth Among the Lilies" is the fifteenth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot To better understand their problem, the aliens begin abducting humans to learn the secret of their immune systems. Synopsis Alien experiments on humans to combat Earth's bacteria fail in the cavern's radiation. The aliens abduct humans, implant a device in their bodies and "harvest" them six months later for study. Meanwhile, the team interviews people who have encountered the aliens. They meet Karen McKinney who, for several months, has suffered debilitating nightmares about 10 missing hours in her life. She and Harrison begin a romance. Under hypnosis, Karen reveals that she was abducted by creatures who placed something in her body. When Harrison explains about the aliens, she agrees to tests to find the implant. That night, Harrison rushes to her apartment, but finds Karen gone, abducted by the aliens. Notes *Julian Richings would later go on to play the Morthren scientist Ardix in Season 2 of ''War of the Worlds''. Quotes :Pat Thistle: I just want you both to know...we are God-fearing Christians who have never been in trouble a day in our lives. :Harrison: I'd appreciate it if you just tell me what happened. :Pat Thistle: We were out at our cabin, while we have a cabin on Saturday pond in Maine. We were watching the sun go down, like we do, when, for some reason, we started to walk through...to the woods. :Arnold Thistle: That's where we saw them. :Pat Thistle: There were six of them. We were about to walk over to them when we heard them speak. We've never heard anything like it. It sounded like...I could hear it, but I don't think I could ever describe it. They had this strange thing. It looked almost like one of those old vacuum cleaners from the 30s. And they were...looking around for something. :Ironhorse: How do you know that? :Arnold Thistle: You could tell...by the way they were moving it across the ground. :Harrison: What did they look like? :Pat Thistle: I know this sounds crazy. We've had a lot of time to think about it. It looked like a cross between a giant green frog...and a huge slimy walnut. :Arnold Thistle: With three fingers on each hand. :Pat Thistle: People have seen them, haven't they? Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Cynthia Belliveau as Karen McKinney *Maria del Mar as Estelle *Carole Galloway as Pat Thistle *Graham Batchelor as Arnold Thistle *Myron Senkus as Walter Hayden *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *David Calderisi as Advocate #1 *Mary Pirie as Alien Doctor #1 *Mark Wilson as Paramedic #1 *Dana Anderson as Paramedic #2 *Faye Cohen as Alien Doctor #2 *Diana Rowland as Alien Doctor #3 *Julian Richings as Man with Hat *Larry Mannell as Doctor *Bonnie Gruen as Nurse *Andrea Nevitt as Aide *Christopher Trace as Cop Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by Tom Lazarus *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Make-Up Department *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Make-Up Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Gloria Lee - Second Assistant Director *David Markowitz - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *George Solafoski - Dialogue Editor *Lou Solafoski - Dubbing Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-recording Mixer (uncredited) *Allan Scarth - Boom Operator (uncredited) Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Kim Davidson - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Department *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744038/ He Feedeth Among the Lilies] at IMDb *Thesis: He Feedeth Among The Lillies (War of the Worlds 1×14) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes